


Don't Think I Won't

by orphan_account



Series: Flower Crown!Liam and Badboy!Zayn [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Fighting, Liam Sort Of Gets Hurt, M/M, Protective Zayn, Scared Liam, Some Fluff, Zayn Working At The Bar, creepy dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn works at the bar and Liam goes to visit him. While Zayn is working a guy gets aggressive with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think I Won't

Liam stepped into the crowded pub and squeezed himself between a group of people before eyeing Zayn who is behind the bar, serving drinks as usual. Liam grabbed a seat at the end of the bar just as Zayn lifted his head and spotted him. His boyfriend handed three shots to a man before walking over, "What are you doing here, babe?" Liam smiled, "I lied to my mum, told her I'm staying over at my friend house." Zayn grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey, "So you're staying at mine tonight?" Liam flashed Zayn a hopeful look, "That's if you want me to." Zayn filled the cup halfway then handed it to Liam, "My shift is over in twenty minutes, stay right here." Liam nodded then Zayn leaned over and kissed him before walking away to take his customer drink requests. Liam took a sip of the drink and frowned as it burned it's way down his throat. He pushed the cup away then turned around and watched the game of pool going on in the middle of the pub. 

"Hey," a hand touched his knee, "you look a little too young to be in here." 

Liam turned his head and stared at a man with gray eyes and blonde hair. He has a scar just above his right eyebrow and a small mole on the side of his nose, "Um no I'm old enough." The man raised his eyebrows, "So then what are you doing here all alone?" Liam pushed the guy hand off of his knee, "I'm not alone." The lad leaned forward and Liam scrunched up his nose at the smell of alcohol, "Well clearly whoever you're with isn't smart, leaving you here by yourself. How about you spend some time with me until they come back." Liam shook his head and the man got up before grabbing at Liam's arm and pulling him up from the seat, "It'll only be a few minutes." Liam tried to pull away but the man grip is tight and he tugged at Liam, bringing him closer, "Bet those lips will look so nice wrapped around my cock." Liam started to panic and he quickly grabbed the glass of whiskey off of the bar and splashed the drink into the man face. 

The lad let go of his arm and Liam dropped the glass onto the floor before taking a step back but he should have ran because before he can even comprehend what's going on, the man smacked him right across the face and it was hard enough for Liam to fall on his ass.  

The man was about to say something but suddenly Zayn hopped over the counter of the bar and pushed him, "What the fuck you think you're doing, mate?" The pub grew quiet and the man snarled, "He tossed his drink on me." Zayn pushed him again, "And I'm pretty sure he had a good enough reason to do it, prick." 

"So you're going to protect that little bi-" 

Zayn punched the guy in the face before kneeing him in the stomach. The man grabbed at his torso and Zayn grabbed at the lad neck then slammed his face down onto the counter while grabbing the man left arm and pulling it behind his back, "I swear I'll break your fucking wrist, don't think I won't." Liam got up and tugged at Zayn's leather jacket, "Come on." Zayn pulled the lad arm further, "I don't want to see you in here again, got it?" The man nodded and Zayn let go of him before grabbing Liam's hand and storming out of the pub. Liam tripped after him, wincing at the tight grip. Once they reached the parking lot Zayn let go then turned on him, "I don't ever want to see you in there again either."

"Bu-" 

Zayn cut him off, "Liam, promise me you won't go in there again because the next time someone put their hands on you I swear I will kill them." Liam nodded, "I promise, I won't go in there again." Zayn brushed his fingers through his hair before taking a breath and calming down, "Are you okay?" Liam rubbed at his cheek which feels like it's starting to swell, "Not really." Zayn frowned before gently pressing his lips against Liam's cheek, "Don't know how you're going to explain this to your mum." Liam groaned and Zayn kissed him on the lips, "We'll figure that out later, let's go home." Liam smiled, "Home?" Zayn nodded in confusion, "Yeah.." 

"Don't you mean your place?" 

Zayn shook his head while tangling their fingers together, "Nah, I mean home." 


End file.
